1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a selection device for selecting an electric motor system, and a network system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A selection device for selecting an electric motor system which meets the conditions input by the user is known (e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2015-27244).
When a machine such as a machine tool is designed using the selected electric motor system, the user may preferably set a controller which drives the electric motor system at the start of the machine. A technique may be preferably involved in reducing labor involved in such a setting operation.